ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Beasts and Dragons/Transcript
Nya: Rerouting backup power. Shutting down all nonessential cave functions. Jay: Ah, man. Well, I guess that means no more cappuccinos. Cole: Guys, this monster just ate one of our power generators! Kai: That's it. Let's get out of Zane's head and fight this thing. Nya: Kai, the cave's power levels are fluctuating wildly. If we try to pull you out of Zane's head now, I don't know what will happen. It looks like Cole's on his own Cole: Uh, a little help? Hey! You come back here! Kai: Nya, do you have a visual? Nya: Not with so many systems down. All I have is audio. But what I did see looked gigantic. Zane: The largest creature in my database is the Leviathan. Jay: The Leviathan had a lot of eyes. Cole, how many eyes can you see? Cole: If you haven't noticed, we are nowhere near the ocean. Not only does thais thing live on land, but it can also scale a mountain. Zane: That sounded like several legs moving at once. Like a giant spider. Jay: Spiders...like a Tiger Widow? Past Jay: Ew, uh. Here, Tiger Widow. I like tigers. Are you a little tiger? Or just a big scaredy cat? Hehehe. Aah! It's so big! Whoa. Ugh. This is not okay! Kai: When did this happen? Jay: Uh, I have my own life, you know. Cole: Don't you think I would recognize a giant spider if I saw one? It would be like a regular spider but bigger! Kai: Ugh. I can't just sit here and do nothing! We need to get back in our bodies and help Cole! Nya: Not happening, guys. The power is just too unstable right now. Don't forget, Zane needs us too. Jay: We can still help Cole, even if we're stuck inside Zane's head. We can fight it with knowledge. Nya: This thing is new to the neighborhood, so I'm guessing it was drawn to the extra power I used to digitize everyone and keep Zane online. Cole, any chance the creature displays electrical properties? Cole: Uh, would a mouth full of sparking energy count? Aah! That's a yes to electric powers. Jay: Ooh, ooh, ooh! Is it powered by Electrocobrai? Cole: Electrocobrai power robots, and this is definitely not a robot. Kai: Nimbus was electrified. Maybe you could beat this thing the same way we beat Ninbus? Past Zane: Is this the Master Writer? He's in charge of our destiny? Past Kai: Whoever he is, I don't think he's handing over the sword. Past Jay: It's locked!? Okay, so now I know how that feels. Cole: Ugh! I would love to defeat this thing by writing it a very unhappy ending, but I left the destiny scrolls in my other pants. Argh! Kai: Cole, are you okay? Cole: I dove into a cave. I think it was the wrong cave. Nya: The Samurai X Cave is part of an underground system of caverns. They're all connected, so you should be fine if you keep moving. Cole: (Screams.) Jay: Electric powers...like a Lightning Dragon? Cole: Why would your Lightning Dragon attack the Samurai X Cave? Our Dragons have always helped us. Jay: Well, most of the time. Past Jay: Come on, Wisp. It'll be a quick visit. Just in and out, nothing more. Nya: So why is it attacking us? Zane: It could be because Cole is a Ninja. And what hunts Ninja? All except Cole: The Grundle! Zane: Though now extinct, the Grundal was one of the most feared and dangerous creatures in all of Ninjago. With claws that can slice through steel and heightened senses that could detect the stealthiest Ninja from miles away. Cole: Good suggestion! I'd run and get the Tomorrow's Tea that we used to defeat the Grundal if this thing wasn't trying to eat out backup generator! Kai: Guys, we don't need to know what Cole is fighting, just how to fight it. If it has long legs like a Treehorn, you could trip it. Past Kai: Ninja, g—ugh. Nya: Is it a Ravture? Maybe it just wants to protect its young. Cole: No, all this thing wants to do is eat me, then eat the Samurai X power source, and then eat all of you. In that order. Zane: Does it want to eat the metal? Maybe it is a species similar to the astro parasites we encountered on Delta V. Past Zane: Hello there, little friend. Past Jay: Oh, would you look at that? Can you believe it? It's an extraterrestrial lifeform. Past Cole: It's a bug. And it's not what's important right now. Past Jay: Oh, there's so much we could learn from it. So much we could teach it. I'm gonna call him Glowy. Past Nya: Inside the meteorite, there were the fossilized remains of some kind of parasite that feeds on metal alloys. Past Zane: They tickle Past Jay: Silly Glowy. Past Zane: Ow. Past Nya: Do you hear me? Whatever you do, don't come in contact with the parasites. They eat through metal! Past Zane: Argh! They're eating through my exoskeleton! Past Jay: Bad, Glowy! Bad! Cole: Ha! Let's see you chase me in these tiny tunnels! Okay, it's actually snakier than I thought. Nya: But it has legs? Jay: Lightning Dragon! Kai: Uh, could be a Dragon. Zane: But which Dragon? They all have different specialities, and Ninjago's crawling with them. Cole: Gah! Okay, I just back-flipped over this thing, and I didn't see any wings. Can we all agree that Dragons have wings? Kai: Maybe it's not any Dragon we've seen before. Dragons evolve all the time. Past Wu: Every adolescent Dragon goes through a transformation before it becomes an adult. We must allow them to migrate east to the Spirit Coves for their transformation. Past Cole: Our Dragons are back! Past Zane: It appears they too have found their True Potential. Cole: Guys, it does have some kind of rocky spine up the back. Zane: Perhaps it is a Mud Monster from the Realm of Madness. Or Craglings. Or Geoatomic Rock Monsters. Past Nya: Put me down! Past Kai: You heard my sister! Put her down! Zane: How did we defeat them? Past Nya: Kai! Fire and Water combines! The steam is cracking it! Cole: Uh, you know I'm the Earth Ninja and don't have Water and Fire abilities, right? Nya: I've almost got our power back on. Kai: Great! Now we can go help Cole! Cole: No, no. I'm fine. I've almost got it beat. It looks tired. Real tired. I just need to cut it off before it reaches another generator. Nya: Oh! Zane: A battle with a serpent-like creature in a series of caves—Caves—Caves... Nya: Enough memory files have been corrupted that Zane might need you inside his head to even remember who he is. Jay: I think Zane was trying to talk about our run-in with Clouse's pet serpent. Kai: Zane's memories might be wiped, but ours aren't. We defeated the Anacondrai Serpent with a cave in. Can you try that? Cole: On it! Earth Punch! Aah! Nya: Are you okay? Kai: Cole? Are you there? Jay: Ugh! I told you we should have helped! Cole: Phew! All clear! Jay: Ha! It worked! We did it! Now back to the Ninjigma. Cole: Uh, wait! We did it? I caused the cave in! Jay: Yeah, and who told you to do that? Cole: Kai. Kai: Guys, focus. We still need to stop this mystery force from taking over Zane's body. Right, Nya? (Zane gets up from the table.) Nya: Zane! You're okay! Zane: (Deep voice) I'm more than okay Nya: Guys? Help! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:Transcript Category:Episodes